Sara's Sacrifice
by canaussie
Summary: Prequel to Bulletproof Blye. This is the backstory of Kensi and Sara. Can be read as a stand alone, but may be a bit bland. Incomplete.
1. Chapter 1

_Author note- this is the prequel to Bulletproof Blye. It can easily be read as a stand alone but to be honest, it might be a bit bland. The focus will be exclusively on Kensi and Sara (who is mentioned in Bulletproof) with a few appearances by Deeks and references to other NCIS characters. I'm posting this as a bit of a risk - I have no more written but I do have a very clear plot line for it, but I'm only going to invest time in writing it if there is interest. If there is, then much more to come!_

Kensi's phone bleeped. This wasn't unusual - she got texts often, some work related and some social. This bleep was not a ringtone she used for work, so she knew it was social. She was bored, so she grabbed the phone, and was surprised.

 _Leonardo, it's Donatello - I need help. Meet me at Splinter's favourite place to train._

She knew instantly who it was, but was shocked. It had been years since she'd last heard from Sara. They were childhood best friends who reconnected every few years and it felt like no time had passed. But never had Sara asked for help. Because of this, Kensi was scared. She shoved her gun in her waistband as she grabbed the keys and rushed out the door.

As she drove, memories flashed through her thoughts. Sara was someone who understood her. While other girls played dolls and princesses, Sara and Kensi were ninja turtles. Kensi was Leonardo, the fearless leader - decked out in blue and skilled with anything that had a blade. Sara was Donatella, the genius who preferred non-violent conflict resolution, but would never hesitate to defend those she loves. And Kensi's father was Splinter - their teacher and mentor who taught them everything they knew.

So now, Kensi was driving to the place where she, Sara and her father had spent hours and sometimes days, pretending they were warriors - the playground near their childhood homes.

She tried not to give in to the sadness threatening to overwhelm her at the thought of her father. Finally she pulled in to the playground parking lot, and she saw a tiny woman waiting on a swing. It took Kensi several moments to realise it was actually Sara. The strong, warrior like woman she knew was gone and in her place there was just a shell. As Kensi drew closer she could make out a black eye and bruising on Sara's face. When her friend stood, she could see the awkward way she cradled her arm and limped hesitantly.

"Sara, what happened?!" Kensi exclaimed as she wrapped an arm gently around her.

"Sh, he might have followed me." Sara whispered as she looked around, terrified. Kensi felt rage boiling up in her.

"Let's get you in the car. No one will be able to tail me." Kensi told her confidently. Sara carefully eased herself into the passenger seat snd buckled up, sending a weak smile at Kensi, letting her know she could go. Kensi hit the gas and pulled out quickly, then took several random turns before hitting the highway.

"You need medical attention. Can I take you to the hospital?" Kensi asked, her voice full of concern.

"No, he'll be looking for me. I need somewhere safe to stay, K. Somewhere I can't be found." She whispered, looking down at the floor.

"You're the only one who knows about my work. So you know I've got connections. My place is secure, and it's not in my name so no one can find me. But I need to know what happened, Sara. Trust me, and I can get you help." Kensi told her. "I promise." Sara hesitated for w moment, but she knew that she had called Kensi for exactly this reason.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. "I need to get away from the father. He's the one who did this... I should have known better, I never should have gotten into this mess. I used to be so much stronger and then I didn't want you to see me like this, weak and pathetic. But I have to get out, my baby deserves a better life. I didn't know who else to call." She told Kensi, tears pouring down her face. Kensi reached over to grab her friend's hand.

"You were not weak or pathetic. I don't know the details about how you got into the relationship and I don't need to right now. But you made the right call, I just wish you had called sooner. I'm always here for you." Kensi insisted. "Once we get to my place I'll call my boss and get a private medic to come get you fixed up. Then we can sort out what you need, ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi pulled into her driveway and parked the car. She had called Hetty from the car and explained she had a friend needing anonymous medical treatment, and Hetty had surprisingly asked no questions, just told her that a medic would be at her place in an hour.

She led Sara into the house, guiding her gently with one hand and kept the other resting on her weapon. With every few steps, she looked around to ensure no one was watching. Once inside, she locked the door with two deadbolts and activated a security system.

"This place is secure. If any doors or windows open, you'll hear sirens and see flashing lights. There's a spare gun in the freezer, and knives there, there and there" Kensi explained as she pointed to a fake plant, the couch cushion and a pile of magazines. "You still remember how to use them?" She asked, and Sara nodded. "Great. Now sit down and get comfy. I'm ordering pizza, what do you want?"

Sara sat down on the couch gingerly and gave herself a minute to absorb what Kensi had said.

"Um... Do you have any ginger ale? I've had a bit of a tough time keeping food down..." She asked meekly. Kensi turned to the fridge and returned with a can of Canada Dry and a cup of ice. "And I know it sounds weird... But can I get broccoli, celery, pineapple and bacon, extra cheese and thin crust?" She asked. Kensi just grinned.

"Sounds gross, but whatever you want." She said. "Now lie down, the medic will be here soon."

Sara did as she was told, and wasn't surprised in the least when she turned the TV on and was greeted with the opening scene of Titanic. Some things didn't change, and that one little thing made her feel safer and more secure than Kensi's collection of weapons and high tech security.

Kensi retreated to the kitchen and pulled out her phone. She messaged Hetty a request for a few days off, explaining that she would be caring for an injured friend who required a safe place to stay. Then she sent quick messages to contacts she still had from her father and began making arrangements for a new identity and a safe relocation for her friend. When she had done what she could, she puttered around for a few more minutes and then returned to the living room with another can of ginger ale. She was about to ask Sara for more details when there was a knock at the door.

"Medic or pizza?" She asked, knowing Sara never missed an opportunity to bet.

"Pizza, you know you can get a pizza faster than a doctor any time." Sara said as she attempted a smile. Kensi winked.

"You don't know my boss. I bet it's the medic." She replied as she went to the door. Sure enough, the medic was holding an NCIS badge in one hand and a medical ID in the other. Kensi opened the door but left the chain in place.

"Who sent you, who am I, and what's your purpose?" She asked.

"Hetty Lange, you're agent Blye and I'm here for coffee." He said. She nodded and opened the door the rest of the way.

"Donatello, meet the medic." She said. "And you owe me a Twinkie."

The medic came over by the couch and began to assess Sara's injuries. He said nothing for a great deal of time aside from offering Sara reassurances or gentle directions. Finally he spoke.

"I'm sorry, dear, you've definitely been through a fair bit. Your ribs are bruised and it appears there are a few breaks that weren't set and have healed badly. Your wrist is most definitely broken and your elbow and shoulder have been dislocated at some point. I need to pop your shoulder back in, but the elbow looks ok. The ankle is just sprained and your leg is bruised but should be ok in a week or so." He explained. "I'm not sure who did this to you, but I'm glad Agent Blye here is keeping you safe. From what I've heard, there's no one better." He added. "I've got some painkillers here for you and then I'll set the wrist and fix your shoulder. I'm going to have to cast your wrist and I think the ankle would be best cast as well." He continued. Sara made a face and he paused to let her talk.

"Are the meds ok for pregnancy?" She whispered. The medic paused a moment and then his face lit up.

" Congratulations! And while no drugs are considered completely harmless, I can give you the safest ones available. If you would like, I can retrieve the portable ultrasound from my van and we can take a look at your little one to make sure that he or she is alright." He said. "How far along are you?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just found out a few days ago... Maybe three months?" She said, still unable to make eye contact, but finally she looked up. "Can I see my baby?" She asked with traces of hope appearing.

"Of course! And I can arrange for the ultrasounds to be reviewed if you like for possible problems." He grinned. Sara nodded and he left to go to his van.


	3. Chapter 3

The medic returned with a portable ultrasound machine in one hand, and pizza in the other.

"I ran into a pizza delivery man while I was outside. Hope you don't mind that I paid him and sent him on his way. I figured that given the situation, you prefer to avoid contact with as any people as possible." He explained. Kensi reached for her wallet to pay him, but he waved her off. "Pizza is on me. Congratulations, Miss Donatello." He winked at Sara. "Now let's get this set up. Once I get it ready, I can get Kensi to hold it while I do your cast so you have something to entertain you." He suggested. Sara felt tears welling up in her eyes in appreciation. The medic set up his equipment while Kensi opened the pizza and handed Sara a piece.

"That looks and smells disgusting." Kensi joked as she bit into her own pizza - meat lovers with extra cheese, and not a vegetable in sight. "So is that a new fad, or a craving?" She asked, trying to keep the mood light.

"You know how much I hate anything green." Sara said. "How do you think I knew I was pregnant? I can't seem to get enough broccoli. I eat it on everything now." Kensi just made a face as she took devoured another slice of her own pizza.

"Ok, we're ready to go here." The medic said. "Why don't you lie down on the couch here, careful not to bump your injuries." He reminded her as he helped her lie back. "Now just lift your shirt up a bit. We need to use this gel to help with conduction of the ultrasound waves." He explained as he applied the gel and retrieved the ultrasound wand. "Just watch the screen." He continued, and a moment later an image appeared. "Well hello there, baby! Don't you just look perfect?" He grinned, turning from the screen to Sara.

Tears were running down her cheeks, and she had a mix of awe and joy on her face. Kensi couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched the screen with a huge grin. After a moment, the medic explained what exactly they were looking at, indicating the hands, feet and face.

"I would guess you're about fourteen weeks. Good timing, actually, if you like I can take measurements to be more exact, and we can have the results analysed to see if anything appears to be wrong." He explained, but Sara shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I don't need to know if anything is wrong. He or she is perfect." Sara said. The medic nodded, feeling no need to argue.

"Well in that case, Kensi, would you come and hold this? I can show you how to do this while I treat your friend's injuries." He said. Kensi took the ultrasound wand and followed the instructions given to her, letting Sara watch her baby on the screen.

The medic began with her shoulder. She yelped when he reset it, but her focus was quickly drawn back to the image of her baby on the screen. She listened as he explained the process of casting her wrist, but most if it barely registered. The next thing she knew, an hour had passed and her injuries were treated, but she still couldn't get enough of watching the ultrasound.

"Well, it looks like you are good to go. Nothing appears to be wrong with your little one, but you'll need to continue to take it easy. I'd advise you take prenatal vitamins and start prenatal care as soon as you can, but if that isn't a practical option at this point in time, I can check in with you in a few weeks. Just have Hetty contact me." He said. Sara and Kensi nodded. "I've left you a list of your injuries and recommended treatment. Stay off your ankle as much as possible for six weeks. The cast can come off your wrist in eight weeks. As long as you are not at risk, I would strongly advise you remain with Agent Blye until your injuries are healed."

"She's not going anywhere for now." Kensi said. "You're safe here." She reminded Sara. The medic nodded and then began to pack up the ultrasound machine and the rest of his equipment. When he returned for his last few items, he left his business card on the table with instructions to call him if they needed anything.

Sara sank back into the couch, trying to find a comfortable position to rest. She flicked on Titanic again, and continued to eat her pizza. Kensi observed from the kitchen, wondering what to do next. Sara clearly needed her rest, but Kensi was anxious to find out more about what had happened. Her training was screaming at her to collect evidence and take a statement - but this was her friend, and Kensi already knew that no charges would be laid and there would never be a trial. Sara was too scared to face him - and if Kensi ever got her hands on him, he wouldn't live to see another day. She sighed heavily and took another bite of her pizza. Finally, she made up her mind to go sit with Sara and see if she could get her to talk - but as she made her way over to the couch she realised Sara was already sound asleep. She paused a moment before going to her room to get a blanket, which she tucked carefully around her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara slept soundly until Kensi woke her to take the painkillers the medic had left for her. She had no idea how much time had passed, but it was now dark.

"Sorry... I guess I was pretty tired." She apologised to Kensi, but Kensi just waved it off.

"Take your pills and you can go back to sleep in my bed. Or if you're up for it, we can talk?" She suggested gently. Sara nodded, taking the drink and pills from Kensi's hand.

"I guess I owe you some explanation..." She said quietly, but again Kensi cut her off.

"You don't owe me anything. I'm here for you, however I can help. But some background might give me a better idea of what you need." Kensi told her.

"I mean... I guess a lot of it is obvious. I fell for the wrong guy and everything I thought about myself was wrong. I thought I was too smart to let this happen to me. I thought I was stronger. I mean, your dad... He... He would be so ashamed." Sara said, tears beginning to pour down her face. Kensi reached over to grab her friend's hand, and passed her a tissue at the same time.

"Sara, he would never be ashamed of you. But he would probably demand a name and take care of the problem with a rifle... Much like I want to right now." She said. Upon seeing the panic on Sara's face, Kensi quickly added "I won't without your blessing... I want to blow the brains out of the bastard who did this to you, but I won't unless you let me." She reassured, relieved that Sara relaxed slightly. "Actually, it's not so much his brains I want to blow out..." Kensi continued with a sly grin, finally eliciting a smile. Sara had born witness to Kensi's target practice more than once, and knew she had a sadistic streak when it came to male targets. They sat in quiet for a few minutes, lost in thought, before Sara continued.

"He knew how to be charming I guess. He knew what to say and do and before I knew it I was trapped. But then I started getting sick and I was so tired... It took me a while to figure it out but I took a pregnancy test two days ago, and it was positive. I knew I had to get out... I'm sorry, I pick pocketed a phone from a drug dealer in the street, and I took cash from him to get food. Then I just walked, or ran, and hid until I was far enough away. I didn't know what to do and then this little voice in my head said you would know what to do so I messaged you and then destroyed the phone." She explained. Kensi was impressed with Sara's clear train of thought, and how far she must have dragged herself with her injuries.

"Sara, I need to know who he is. I need to know what he does, where he lives, who his contacts are. That way I can know how to keep you safe." Kensi prodded gently.

"I don't know..." Sara said, tears pooling in her eyes again. "I just called him Chris. I know he must have been into something illegal. He only used burn phones, only used cash... He doesn't have a credit card as far as I know or a bank account. And I never went to his place, he just came to mine..." She explained, feeling dumber by the second. "But he had connections. He said if I ever ran he would have his friends find me. He swore I could never get away. It's why I didn't even try until now."

"It's ok. You are safe here. Not even my colleagues can break in to this place, and they're the best of the best. I've told you, I work with ghosts. I AM a ghost." Kensi reminded her.

"I know. And you're a deadly ghost. It's why I knew if anyone could help me it was you. I never confirmed it but I suspect Chris has friends in LAPD. He never worried when I threatened to tell them, he just laughed and told me to try." She put her head in her hands as her hair fell around her, and she cried. "How could I have been so stupid?"

Kensi pushed the hair away from Sara's face and brought her face up so she made eye contact.

"This is not your fault." She said firmly. "Not. Your. Fault." Sara tried to nod but the tears continued to fall. "I think you've had enough for tonight. You and your baby need rest. Do you want anything to eat first?" She asked. Sara shook her head. "Come on, I'll help you to my room and we'll get you something clean to wear. You can shower in the morning when you're more awake."

Sara protested weakly that she could manage on her own, but Kensi quieted her with a look. When Sara stood up, she wobbled slightly, and Kensi decided to take charge. She scooped up her petite friend and carried her to her room, setting her on the bed before rummaging through her drawers. She dug through clothes for a few moments before finding what she had been searching for. She turned and tossed a teenage mutant ninja turtles tshirt to her friend, as well as a pair of track pants and an old sweater. Sara slowly and carefully pulled the clothes on and then lay down while Kensi returned to the kitchen. A few minutes later Kensi returned and set a package of crackers, some cold pizza and a can of ginger ale on the bedside table. Sara was already half asleep when Kensi carefully tucked the blanket around her. She paused for a moment, unsure if she should leave.

"Sleepover?" Sara asked quietly.

"Just like old times." Kensi replied, laying down on the bed next to her friend.

"Do you still have earplugs for me?" Sara teased. "I'm sure you haven't stopped snoring." She teased as Kensi tossed the earplugs at her.

"Last one still in the bed in the morning wins?" Kensi asked, knowing full well once Sara was asleep she would move to the floor. Unlike old times, she was not going to risk kicking her friend out of the bed.

"No cheating" Sara mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kensi told her, then snorted. A smile flickered across Sara's face at the awful noise of her friend's laugh, before she was once again sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara was already struggling with frequent night waking because of her pregnancy. She awoke only an hour or two after going to sleep, and couldn't help the smile on her face when she saw Kensi already settled to sleep on the floor. She knew her friend wouldn't stay in the bed with how restless a sleeper she was, but it still made her smile. She rolled over and grabbed a few of the crackers that Kensi had left and ate them, then rolled over and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Sara was up first and went straight to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She shook her head as she looked through the fridge and the pantry to find it mostly bare. Kensi didn't keep much food in the house. She put the coffee maker on, and dropped toast in the toaster, knowing she needed to eat before nausea set in, and that speaking to Kensi before coffee was pointless. As soon as the toast popped up she grabbed a slice and inhaled it, quickly followed by the second. Her stomach settled quickly, and she poured herself a glass of water before tossing two more pieces of toast on a plate and pouring a giant mug of coffee to take in to Kensi.

The smell of coffee was more effective than any alarm clock for Kensi. The moment Sara set the mug beside her, Kensi's hand reached out and grabbed it. It wasn't until she had taken a large gulp that she sat up and opened her eyes. Sara sat grinning at Kensi's feet.

"Is it safe to talk?" She asked teasingly. Kensi grinned.

"I suppose so." She replied. "But more of this before any serious talk." She continued raising the now half empty mug.

"Just wanted to point out that clearly I won." Sara said, sticking out her tongue. "Comfy floor?"

"Very. Not the first time I've slept there." Kensi replied, downing the last of the coffee and holding out the empty mug. Sara took it as Kensi pulled herself up. They made their way to the kitchen and Kensi apologised for the lack of food. Sara shrugged and ate her fifth piece of toast.

"Toast is good. And there's cold pizza, too." Sara replied.

"Still, you need better food than this. I'll go get groceries after I shower." Kensi insisted.

"Um, actually, could we get them delivered? I'd feel better if you didn't have to go out today." Sara asked quietly. She surprised herself even making the request, but was relieved when Kensi nodded.

"Of course, I should have thought of that. Shouldn't be a problem." She answered. "Go ahead and use the computer if you want to start an order, or I can do it in a few minutes. Even if we're just staying here, I need a shower." She explained and Sara nodded. Kensi left to shower while Sara settled herself at the computer.

When the password prompt came up she paused to call for Kensi, but then rolled her eyes and typed in youjumpijump and was rewarded for her guess. Kensi may be a ghost and security conscious but when it came to passwords, she was predictable. Sara couldn't help but wonder if her PIN number for her bank card was 7073 (Rose) or 5225 (Jack). She smiled to herself, then opened up a browser and started to put in a grocery order. She was still trying to figure out what she was craving when Kensi returned.

"Change your password, K. I got it on the first try." Sara called out. "And if you still use 7073 as your PIN you might want to change that too. Is your life really that boring that you have no new inspiration?" She teased.

"Oh come on, sure you can guess it but what are the chances someone who didn't know me as a teen would figure that out?" Kensi replied, rolling her eyes. She stepped into the kitchen and had a quick look around before returning to Sara and tossing a pack of twinkles at her.

"You seriously still eat these things?" Sara asked. "Someday your metabolism is going to slow down and all those twinkies will catch up with you."

"And then I'll think about slowing down. Until then, I'm going to enjoy this fluffy, creamy, sugary goodness." Kensi told her, sticking out her tongue. "So what have we ordered so far?" She asked, peering over Sara's shoulder. She was quiet for a moment reading the list, shaking her head. "My turn. We need something other than green plants and cheese."

* * *

The grocery order was delivered a few hours later. Kensi and Sara had passed the time watching TV and catching up. It amazes them how easily conversation flowed despite the years that had passed. Sara couldn't believe how relaxed and safe she felt, less than 24 hours after she left her "life" behind.

Kensi answered the door and brought the groceries in while Sara shut herself in Kensi's room, wanting to avoid being seen. When the delivery man left, Kensi knocked on the door and Sara followed her to the kitchen where they put the groceries away, and began to prepare lunch. They teased each other about their food choices - Sara's broccoli and Kensi's donuts, before settling back down on the couch.

"I could totally have a nap right now." Kensi said as she stretched out.

"Me too. This whole growing a human thing is exhausting." Sara said. "But you know... There's no reason we can't have a nap..." She started. She didn't have a chance to finish her thought before Kensi was standing up to retrieve blankets. She draped one over Sara on the couch, and pulling one around herself as she stretched out in a chair.

"This is the life." Kensi said with a grin. "We're making this part of our routine when I'm not at work."

"You're ok with me staying here even when you go back to work next week?" Sara asked hesitantly.

"Of course. I'm not going to turf you out. You can stay forever as far as I'm concerned. But if you want to get out of LA to feel safer, we can figure that out too. I've already got one of my dad's friends creating a new identity for you." She said casually. Sara looked at Kensi with surprise.

"I guess I just figured I'd stay here for a few days and then go to a shelter..." She said.

"Not happening. You're safer here, and trust me, my place is a lot more comfortable." Kensi insisted. "But have you thought about long term? I mean, you can stay here as long as you want but I know you'll be afraid to go out and you might get stir crazy. We can look at relocating you once we get your new ID... Maybe Hawaii? Still warm and by the ocean, but it would be away from Chris." Kensi suggested.

"Wow. You've already thought about all this?" Sara asked, surprised.

"We've had to relocate quite a few people at work. And covered a lot of it in training. You forget, I'm a ghost. I had to learn how to disappear. And I can teach you everything you'll need while you're here. Thought we could do some weapons and self defence training too, if you're up to it." Kensi explained. Sara just looked surprised.

"Thank you, K. I don't know what I would so without you."


End file.
